


Singing not as fun as head-shots but close enough!

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Classic Papyrus, Classic Sans - Freeform, M/M, Multiverse Convergence, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, anger issues, friend's oc swapfell sans named viper, paint ball, poor swapfell alphys, safe violence, sancest, shoot the paint pellets, sometimes you need a little violence in your life, venomberry - Freeform, white chicks is the best movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Viper's in a mood and Blue knows how to handle it. With guns, screaming, and very off-key singing.





	Singing not as fun as head-shots but close enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my darling bonbon on tumblr!

Blue watched Viper from the kitchen window while nursing a cup of hot cocoa. His swapfell counterpart was out in the backyard mutilating a poor training dummy. Its stuffing was nearly gone and the head had long since been bitten off in a fit of anger.   
  
Viper was just in one of his moods lately. Snappy, grumpy, even somewhat violent. Thankfully not toward them but enough so that they were worried for anyone who even looked at the skeleton wrong.   
Viper had even been given the week off to “cool down” by the Swapfell Alphys after he had bitten her hand when she tried to noogie him.  
  
Which it was actually kinda funny watching the massive armored lizard scream, swinging her hand around like a windmill with the scarred skeleton attached like a dog on its favorite toy. It took the destruction of one wall, three desk and Pup running in to plead Viper to let go, calm down, and come home.  
  
Now he was just out their ripping chunks off the lawn screaming into the air. Blue could do what normal boyfriends do and bring in the rabid Sans for a snuggle, thus sacrificing himself bodily to sharpened teeth and claws.  
  
Or…  
  
Someone else could get hurt instead.  
  
With a cackle, Blue pulled out his cell and made a few calls.

 

* * *

  
“Wake Up Sleeping Beauty! We Have Places To Be and Surprises To Enjoy~!” Blue purposefully sang this loudly and off key. He had opened every window in their bedroom allowing every last morning sunbeam in to land coincidentally on his boyfriends sleeping face.   
  
Which gave him one eye cracking open to glare balefully before its owner turned over and attempted to burrito himself in bed. Blue grinned expecting this. Viper hated getting up in the morning, even if he was quick to “wake up”. He just had to wait one little moment for…   
  
“Did You Say Surprise?” came Viper’s voice, slightly muffled by their star printed comforter. There it was. Viper was a sucker for surprises. All Sanses were curious by nature and he wasn't any different.   
Blue just grinned mischievously and held up some of Viper’s casual wear with a taunting jiggle. The outfit was snatched by its owner that then proceeded to stomp into the bathroom to get ready. Completely missing the grin widening into a decidedly sinister smirk.   
  
Blue made his way downstairs, texting on his phone to his fellow collaborators. If Viper saw him he would get nosy and try to sneak a peek at the messages, possibly ruining the surprise. He let them know they were about to head out.   
Blue shoved the phone into his pocket, looking at the corner of his living room where a broad figure was casually leaning against the door. At their feet were two bulging backpacks.   
  
“Ya ready?”   
  
“Yep! See You Guys There!”   
  
By the time Viper made it downstairs it was only Blue waiting for him. No trace of any other visitor and he was none the wiser. Blue just tossed him a breakfast protein bar, good for you and easy to eat on the go, before leading the way to his car. He would have ridden the motorcycle, have his cute mate wrap his arms around his waist, but he had plans. Plans that would preferably keep him out of strike range.   
  
Blue started the engine.   


                                                                                                                              ~  
  
At first the car ride was calm.   
Viper was sitting with his arms crossed, pouting while looking out the window in a decidedly edgy fashion. It was even accompanied by the car radio playing some hard screamo rock that was making Blue’s head hurt. The scarred monster was crankier now that his demands to know where they were heading got him nothing but a wide grin and a kiss to his nasal ridge.   
  
Time for the first step in his plan.   
  
Blue had to get Viper into somewhat of a better mood before they arrived at their destination or it wouldn’t be a fun time but a blood bath.   
But there was a little known fact about Blue’s counterpart, that his favorite movie was actually a comedy and not the gritty, violent, blood show he usually claimed. One that never failed to get him in to a jovial mood.   
  
Sneakily while waiting for a red light to turn, Blue connected his cellphone to the Bluetooth of the car to play a certain song.   
  
_“_ _Making my way downtown walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd”_   
  
That’s right. Viper’s favorite movie and guilty pleasure was White Chicks. Specifically the scenes with Terry Crews being an absolute beast at comedy.   
  
Here it comes...wait for it…   
  
“AND I NEED YOU DUN DUN DUN! AND I MISS YOU DA DA DA!!! AND NOW I WONDER” Viper began to sing as loudly as he could, sitting up and bouncing in place. Even belting out the acoustic parts in between the words.   
He was such a nerd and Blue loved him. Blue quickly joined in until both of them were yodeling out the words and banging their heads wildly up and down, ignoring the drivers around them giving them odd looks. Some even recognizing the song and singing with them.   
  
The song lasted long enough that they arrived at their destination without Viper even noticing when building and roads became gravel paths and tall trees. He only stopped and realized while  the car slowed down to a stop and Blue flopped one hand onto Viper’s shoulder with a serious look on his face.   
  
“Listen” he began, “You need to chill out and the best way is this. I love you so much, please don’t hate me. YEET!” Blue yelled the last word before throwing himself out of the driver side door at a dead sprint. Viper stared after him slack jawed.   
  
“What the fu-” He began to yell but was interrupted when something wet splashed the side of his face. Touching it with his fingers he looked at the bright red paint now covering them. It had come from the treeline. Looking over Viper became aware of the shadows positioned all around the car. Very familiar silhouettes holding something he easily recognized when he connected the dots.   
  
He had been shot in the head with a fucking paintball pellet and judging by the wide grin and shiny gold tooth it was that lazy, smug, bastard Red!   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” splats of color rained on him from all sides until Viper scrambled out the same way Blue had, noticing a gun dropped casually on the ground with his magic colored paint in the canister.   
  
GAME ON!   
  
(he was gonna thank Blue later...after he shot him right in his adorable ass face!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
